


Arrival

by gold_sakura



Category: VIXX
Genre: Implied Time Skips, Light Angst, M/M, Time - Freeform, Time Skips, Vague, let's face it most of my works are based on time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: It was the prospect that started with a rose- pink, vivid, flawless.It was the beginning of a beautiful tragedy, adorned with a bittersweet smile and restrained tears.





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone... So I posted this a while ago on twitter and forgot to post it on here. I think this deserves its own post mainly because it's been a long time since I've felt proud of a work I created. I'm honestly not at a stable mindset to promise more works anytime soon but I hope you'll enjoy this and be patient with me.

Taekwoon and Hongbin meeting was commonplace. There was nothing grand about the city's local airport, the empty lot accompanied only by the sound of Taekwoon's valet keeping the engine warm. Hongbin was seated upon one of the many worn benches, his eyes closed as he sighed.

The two had chatted by coincidence, Taekwoon tiredly stepping out of the luggage area and out into the sunlight. Though he covered his eyes, he still stumbled until he was met with a brightness akin to the one burning his eyes.

The stranger's pink hair lured Taekwoon in, his jaw chiseled even as his head leaned back. His company had warned him about being too forward with his attractions; though he was a small actor, Taekwoon couldn't afford the scandals. Still, he went, forgetting logic.

Hongbin had been in a daze, roused by a small voice. He turned to the side to see a man, clad in all black, piercings standing out against his soft features. They both had a curious pause, Hongbin missing what the man had initially told him.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"No."

"Then, why are you here?"

Hongbin thought. He thought some more, so much so that he had let a few seconds pass between them. "I suppose I'm waiting for a flight."

"You suppose?"

"I'm not in a rush." Kicking his legs under the bench relaxed Hongbin as Taekwoon stared.

Taekwoon noted the other man had no bags or luggage with him, just his torn denim outfit, as bright as the blue sky. "Are you sure you're not running away from something?"

"I could, but then again, I'm a very visible target."

Taekwoon chuckled seeing the man's wavy hair.

Hongbin supposed his situation was funny in a ironic way, but decided to let this new face have his own fun. The accessorized hand that covered a wide smile made his heart beat a little faster. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

"I have rehearsals in a few hours." Taekwoon admitted.

"Singer?"

"Sometimes. Mostly acting in small parts."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Won't you miss your flight?"

"It can wait for another day."

* * *

 

Taekwoon wasn't sure why he was leading the mysterious man to his van, awkwardly making an excuse to his valet that they were friends.

"... I'll let this go just this once, Taekwoon. Just make sure he doesn't deter you while you're working."

The actor nodded, letting Hongbin inside first. He had hoped that they could talk more during the long ride to the downtown area, but Hongbin had fallen asleep.

Hongbin hadn't meant to ignore Taekwoon in such rude fashion. When he next awoke, the van was parked in front of a decent studio. He followed the actor and his staff closely, noting that Taekwoon's role for this drama was a man determined to live past his numbered days.

Taekwoon focused on memorizing his new lines, though during his breaks, he would glance over to Hongbin, who seemed to have a strained smile each time he would finish his final monologue. It would have concerned him more if adorable dimples weren't distracting him.

Once again, Hongbin had somehow managed to drag Taekwoon away once his schedule was done for the day. The younger man had nowhere in particular he wished to go, glancing down at his feet to see where they were leading him next.

* * *

 

Walking aimlessly around the city would have been worrisome to most, and honestly should have been to Taekwoon as well. Yet, his protests left with the wind, his mind filled with the thought that he and Hongbin were holding hands.

"You didn't have to follow me."

"I know."

Their destination ended up being a small park, with one hill in the center. They climbed up, Hongbin now having some sort of fervor that built up with every step. His heart told him that he had to see the moon tonight, with a man he had just met as a witness to the sight.

Taekwoon sat in the grass alongside Hongbin, watching in awe as small specks littered the dark sky.

"Do you see what I see?"

"The stars?"

"Anything else?"

"The moon too."

"... Right." Disappointment was apparent in Hongbin's voice, but neither attempted to address it.

* * *

 

The night continued to pass, the lights above them flickering in a dim tone. Taekwoon wasn't sure what he could say, considering Hongbin had another look in his eyes. Taekwoon could only see at a side glance, but the other man seemed to be absorbing the world around him.

It was sudden when Hongbin turned to Taekwoon, a pained smile accompanying his laughter. He could feel it approaching, but he wasn't sure the other would understand if he tried to explain it in such a short time. Instead, he grabbed Taekwoon's face, bringing it closer to his own.

The universe, in a flash, had been clustered together in Hongbin's soft eyes, growing richer with every inch he got closer to Taekwoon. There was not even the thought of hesitation as their lips met, a kiss remaining soft but filled with a million passions.

Taekwoon could taste all that was, all that would have been, all that was there at that exact moment. There was an immeasurable beauty in the way continued to pull him closer, until they were both grounded on a plane only they could feel. Taekwoon was a part of eternity.

The moment could have lasted that long if Taekwoon didn't pull back, his thoughts catching up to his bodily reactions. A pang, perhaps, in his soul was aching inside his chest, telling him that he wasn't supposed to view, feel any of what he just did. Hongbin accepted it.

"My flight is arriving."

"What are you talking about-" Taekwoon was left breathless as he was brought into a rough embrace, feeling a wet spot form on his shoulders. All of that strength came in a burst, disappearing as he blinked. He could smell flowers left in its wake.

* * *

 

Hongbin wasn't there anymore. A pink rose replaced his spot in the grass, its petals stained at the edges with what appeared to be a black dye. Taekwoon went to reach for it, his heart telling him that if he could fix it, heal it, that Hongbin could return.

Nothing about the situation was that simple. In the end, the rose was swallowed up, turning as dark as Taekwoon thought that night should have been. He picked up the flower carefully, agony drowning him as each petal fell. All he could do was wonder.

Tears spilled down his cheek for a man that felt as if he was only there for a moment, a split second. However, Taekwoon glanced down at his hands, worn and wrinkled. His breathing no longer remained stable, his body aching. He was still there, and love had flown away.


End file.
